Sakura's puppet
by Icy-Blue22
Summary: What happens when Sasori forgets Sakura's birthday and she starts ignoring him. How far will he go to get his doll to forgive him? "Costume rentals what can i get you?" "Do you have an adult size Pinocchio costume?"


**Hey how! This is a little one-shot I thought of when I was riding in the car with my grandpa. He was playing one of his golden oldies Cds with the song I'm your puppet by James & Bobby Purify if you play the song when it gets to the lyrics part it will make it a more enjoyable experience. Tee-hee enjoy!**

"words"-talking.

_**WORDS **_- Flashback. and yes it's bolded, underlined, and italic because it's the whole reason for this story.

"Konaaaaaaan! I don't waaaannnnaa!" Konan was pulling Sakura towards her favorite park in Suna. "Come on you'll love it." Sakura pouted but didn't say anything else. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a white camisole, and black baby doll flats. "I just want to stay home!" "So you can sulk for the rest of your life?" "I've got good reason to." Konan stopped for a second and looked back at Sakura before she kept walking "Were almost there." Your probably wondering why Sakura's so upset ne? Well it all started a week ago when her boyfriend forgot her birthday.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Cranky old bat. Sneezing in my face like that. That wasn't no accident." Sakura was pretty mad. She had a to keep constant watch on an older patient because she was sick, weak, and suicidal. She hated Sakura for stopping her many attempts of killing herself. But in the end the old woman stopped and promised on her mumu she wouldn't kill herself but, purposely sneezed in Sakura's face before she left. Sakura was now standing in front of her apartment door getting her keys and unlocking her door. So far it wasn't such a great birthday. When she heard a soft click she opened her door and slipped of her shoes before turning on the light "SURPRISE!" Everyone popped out of there hiding places in her apartment she screamed and punched the closest person which was Pein. Luckily he caught her fist just in time. Standing there was Pein, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, Tobi, and Deidara. Konan and Deidara popped the party crackers "Happy Birthday!" Sakura started getting teary eyed and smiled "You guys are the best!" They smiled at her "Wait where's Sasori?" Sakura started looking around at all the faces. They shrugged "Sakura-chan! Open Tobi's! Open Tobi's!" Tobi grabbed Sakura by the hand taking her to her couch making her sit down. She laughed "Alright alright." Tobi dropped a small box into her lap she opened it and smiled " A charm bracelet with tiny candy!" "Tobi knew Sakura-chan likes pretty things!" She smiled and put it on it fit perfectly.

Deidara gave her a bird pendant

Zetsu got her some Oreos (Inside joke)

Hidan got her a Jashin bible **(a/n: just made it up.)**

Kakuzu got her a pink piggy bank (empty of course)

Itachi got her a cherry blossom hair clip

Kisame got her a mini Shamehada (sp?)

Konan gave her a jewelry box with a flower in it like hers

Pein got her a picture with her and everyone in it.

They sang happy birthday, ate cake, and helped her clean before they left. Sakura closed her door turned around and slumped to the ground with Pein's gift in her hands looking at Sasori. "He forgot my birthday."

_**FLACHBACK OVER.**_

"There having a special event here tonight, yeah." Deidara dragged Sakura up to the front of the crowd and sat on the picnic blanket on the ground. This was her favorite park because they had a stage where people could perform while you sat on the ground and listened. Sakura and Konan sat down. Konan smirked "This is gonna be fuuun." "Why is everyone in the Akatsuki working on stage?" Sakura looked up at them and they smirked except Tobi he waved and yelled "Hi Sakura chan!" Just then the curtain raised and there was a red head sitting on a stool with strings hanging down tied to his wrist and ankles. Sakura looked over at Konan and raised an eyebrow "Konan?" "Shh! It's starting!" Music started playing, the spot light turned on the red head. and Konan tried not to laugh.

Pull the strings and I'll wink at you, I'm your puppet

Sasori pulled up his head and winked at Sakura who only looked at him wide eyed.

I'll do funny things if you want me to, I'm your puppet

Sasori stood up and was wearing a Pinocchio outfit. Sakura started to smile when he put on the matching hat.

I'll be yours to have and to hold

Darling you've got full control of your puppet

Pull another string and I'll kiss your lips, I'm your puppet

Snap your finger and I'll turn you some flips, I'm your puppet

Your every wish is my command

All you gotta do is wiggle your little hand

I'm your puppet, I'm your puppet

I'm just a toy, just a funny boy

That makes you laugh when you're blue

I'll be wonderful, do just what I'm told

I'll do anything for you

I'm your puppet, I'm your puppet

Pull them little strings and I'll sing you a song, I'm your puppet

Make me do right or make me do wrong, I'm your puppet

Treat me good and I'll do anything

I'm just a puppet an you hold my string, I'm your puppet

Yeah, I'm your puppet

Walking, talking, living, loving puppet

I'm hanging on a string girl, I'll do anything now

I'm a walking, talking, living, loving puppet, and I love you

I'm a smiling happy face when you want me to

Even make you happy when you're feeling blue.

Everyone stood up and was clapping. Konan and Sakura were laughing. After Sasori put on the hat Deidara came down and sat beside Sakura to record the whole thing. Sasori used his own chakra strings and made Sakura walk up the stairs onto the stage. He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist "Hey Pinocchio." Sasori smirked "Happy birthday Sakura." He kissed her and the strings on both of them broke. Deidara and Konan awwed. She had to admit his birthday present was the best she ever had.

Everyone's Job:

Kakuzu-Puppeteer

Hidan-Save Sakura's spot

Zetsu-Work the spot light

Tobi-Yell so they know Sakura's here

Deidara-Record it all so Sakura can watch it over and over. Or blackmail

Kisame and Itachi- Security

Pein-Draw a crowd

Konan-Drag Sakura there.

Sasori-Get a calender.

**I laughed imagining Sasori as Sakura's little puppet. If your wonder what a mumu is go on Google and look up mumu homer. Let me know what you thought about it. HAHA I'm still thinking about it! I mean can you imagine? Sasori: Pinocchio edition!**

**Sasori: It wasn't that funny.**

**Me: Yes it was.**

**-Sasori glaring-**

**Sakura: I thought it was cute**

**Me: Yeah 'cause he's your puppet.**

**Sasori: Yes I am.**

**-Sakura hugging Sasori-**

**Me: Awww! Review!**


End file.
